horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear Itself
FEAR ITSELF Fear Itself is a supernatural slasher roleplay that took place during the month of September 2018. It starred October Allen, Annie Juran, Toby Amat, Melanie Putzo, Zach McKay, Matt Juran, Abraelon, Kayla Burt, Lulu Malik, Peyton Lavallee, and Damian Marx. It was inspired by a short story written by Melanie on September 11, 2009. SYNOPSIS TBA CAST * October Allen as Tess Cooper ** Ash's girlfriend, she struggles with image issues and thus develops an aversion to mirrors, hating her reflection. Tess hosts the seance, wanting to connect with Ash and get some closure on his death - indirectly summoning the demon and cursing her friends. She is almost killed when the demon alters her perception, seeing herself as extremely overweight and feeling the urge to make herself vomit. Tess begins to sense what is going on and comes up with the plan to stop the demon by confronting their fears and overcoming them. * Annie Juran as Samantha Hobbs ** Best friends with Kim and Leon, Sam has strong feelings for Tommy, although at first she doubts herself, with Kim's help she takes a chance with Tommy - who has just as strong feelings for her. She has a fear of spiders, seeing giant spiders covering the walls of the house during the final confrontation with the demon. She puts her love for Tommy first, walking through the spiders without question to get to him. * Toby Amat as Tommy Blue ** An all-around nice guy as well as Jacqui's best friend. Tommy admits his feelings for Sam during Kim's party. He was adamant to help Tess with the seance, wanting her to have closure with Ash's death. After Jacqui's supposed overdose, he begins to doubt that everything is as it seems. He has a fear of darkness, being swallowed up and almost torn apart by it. Sam keeps him from letting his fear get to him, making him realize he doesn't need to be scared as long as he's with her because he loves her. * Melanie Putzo as Kimberly Willis ** Best friends with Sam and Leon, Kim is pretty friendly with everyone. Kim was able to convince Sam into talking to Tommy, telling her that she is "Samantha fucking Hobbs" and that she can do anything, telling her a few different examples of how amazing she is. Kim has a huge crush on Alex and is afraid to ask him out but with Sam and Leon's help, he shows up to the party and Kim is able to make her move. Eventually Kim's fear of bugs overtakes her as she is swarmed by bugs, choking to death on them as they crawl in her nose and mouth. * Zach McKay as Alex Denson ** Grade-A hunk 100%, Alex agrees to come to the party and hits it off with Kim right away. The pair have sex and he proves to be a gentleman, wanting to take things at her pace. He is very protective, wanting to take the lead in stressful situations. Eventually Alex tries to lead the demon away from Kim after it causes their car to crash. The demon telekinetically wraps the airbag around Alex's head, suffocating him. His fear is suffocation. * Matt Juran as Eddie Miller ** Best friends with Robin and Lindy. Eddie seems very nonchalant and catches the eye of Leon, who wants a lot more than Eddie does. At the party, Eddie and the very drunken Leon have a quick fling. Eventually Eddie watches Robin commit suicide and goes to check on Lindy, finding her to have been murdered. The demon takes the form of his greatest fear - the dentist - and straps him into a chair, ripping out his teeth and splitting his head in half at the jaw. * Abraelon as Leon St. James ** Best friends with Kim and Sam, Leon has strong feelings for Eddie and asks him to prom. At the party, Leon tries to down his anxieties and awkwardness with alcohol and becomes extremely drunk, extremely quickly. He tells Eddie soon that he really wants to suck his dick and the pair head off for a quick fling. He reveals how bad he feels to Jacqui and Tommy, saying he didn't want things to go so quickly. Eventually his fear of being buried alive sees the demon transform the ground under him into quicksand, swallowing him up as Kim and Alex tried to save him. * Kayla Burt as Robin Summers ** Best friends with Lindy and Eddie, despite being their complete opposite. Robin is very calm, cool, and collected, hating parties and preferring a night in playing video games. Although Lindy tries to convince her how fun partying can be, she never takes the bait. Robin is mind controlled by the demon and forced to commit suicide using her biggest fear - guns. * Lulu Malik as Jacqui Hart ** Tommy's best friend since the first grade. Jacqui and Tommy's similar struggles have kept them close since they were children. Jacqui's father overdosed a year ago, causing Jacqui to convince Tommy to get his mom help with her addiction. Although at first she seems bitchy and unsupportive of Tommy and Sam's possible relationship, she is actually extremely supportive and only wants him to be happy, giving Sam her blessing and saying to keep an eye on him when she moves for college. Eventually the demon takes the form of Jacqui's father and forces her to overdose, bringing home her fear of turning into her father. * Peyton Lavallee as Lindy Moore ** Best friends with Robin and Eddie, Lindy is a hardcore partygirl. She is protective of Robin, comforting her when she is freaked out during the seance. She has a fear of dolls, mannequins, and statues - anything that looks like a human but isn't. Ironically, her brother Greg had created a sculpture of mannequins which the demon possessed and used to tear Lindy apart, limb by limb. * Damian Marx as Ash Jenkins ** Tess' boyfriend. Despite Tess' attempts to get Ash focused on studying for the final, he was only concerned with making out or playing with the ouija board. After Tess left, Ash used the board, summoning the demon, and being drowned later when he took a bath. * Eva Forte as Mrs Jenkins * RP Tool as Cops * RP Tool as The Fear Demon DEATHS # Ash Jenkins - Drowned # Lindy Moore - Torn apart by mannequin sculpture # Jacqui Hart - Forced overdose by the demon # Robin Summers - Mind controlled into shooting herself # Leon St. James - Pulled into the ground # Eddie Miller - Teeth torn out, head split at jaw # Alex Denson - Air bag telekinetically formed around his head, suffocating him # Kimberly Willis - Swarmed by bugs, choked to death on them as they crawled in her nose and mouth